1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin-dropping detector circuit and, more particularly, to an addressing type coin-dropping detector circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Central Processor Unit (CPU) is widely known for the integration of components, including a control unit, an arithmetic and logic unit, and a register, of which the control unit is responsible for coordinating and conducting data transmission and operation between units within a CPU, allowing the CPU to finish tasks that have been ordered; the arithmetic and logic unit consists of the algorithm unit and the logic unit that perform arithmetic operations (addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division) and logic operations (AND, OR, and NOT) respectively and output operation results performed by the above-mentioned arithmetic and logic unit thereof to the register. The arithmetic and logic unit comprises a frequency counter wherein as the CPU receives a clock from an external device, the frequency counter begins enumerating the clock and outputting a result to the CPU. Having utilized the CPU to set an address to the frequency counter will not only waste energy but also reduce efficiency overall.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved addressing type coin-dropping detector circuit to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned deficiencies.